Victoria Valentine
by Sarah Elizabeth Reddington
Summary: Hey I love the Blacklist and I love James Spader his voice is freaking amazing. Anyway IloveMerlinandArthur asked me to write a story just like an episode of the show Rated M for Language. R&R please love Sarah Elizabeth Reddington xxx


**Hello my loyal readers,**

**This story is written for IloveMerlinandArthur the nicest person ever :)**

**We both share the love for The Blacklist and James Spader.**

**Let me know if you like this story :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS I WISH I DID THOUGH :(**

**Love Sarah Elizabeth Reddington :)**

* * *

Lizzie was conflicted her husband was under arrest for murder, the only man she thought she could trust set-up her husband all for what so she could be a part of a sick, twisted he was playing. She was a pawn in his game and she was sick of it, but she can't just up and leave the F.B.I. because Red was being a jerk. Although she must admit she did feel a pang of guilt when she told him they were done and that he could go to hell, the look on his face was true sadness like she actually hurt his feelings.

But she couldn't focus too much on that all she can focus on now is re-build her marriage that Red tried to destroy and now she can start the family she has always wanted with her adoptive baby on the way. But she can't help but have the nagging feeling that maybe, just maybe Red maybe right about Tom but until she has hard evidence she will be there for her husband.

But all she kept thinking was; if Tom didn't know about the box then how did he find it? Or was he looking for it because he knew that she would be snooping around? Then maybe he wasn't as innocent as Lizzie thought when she first met him. She still had her suspicions about him but she was still going to kill Red for implicating him. Now he is in Rio meeting some old school friends and being the loving and understanding wife she is, she didn't think anything of it and being with the F.B.I. she couldn't just up and leave with him.

She is asleep when her phone rings at 12 in the morning she looks at her phone and saw Cooper's number, it was her day off from the F.B.I. and Red, she tried to ignore it but it didn't do her any good it just continued to ring.

"What the hell Cooper? It's my day off." She grumbled into her phone.

"I know but Reddington wants to talk to you." He said.

"With all due respect sir, I can't work with him anymore."

"Why not, is it because of your husband?"

"Yes and no."

"Well is it or isn't it?"

"Fine, it is about him and I'm out now."

"Agent Keen Reddington wants to talk to you about a new blacklister and you're the only one he will talk to."

"Fine, who is it?"

Liz walked to the F.B.I. and walked into the see Red with his trademark smirk on his face and when he saw her his eyes and smirk softened. She sat down on a chair across from him.

"Hello Lizzie, nice of you to answer after everything that happened."

"What do you know about Victoria Valentine?"

"Getting down to business as usual?"

"Yes because as soon as you tell me about this woman I'm out of here."

"Ok, Valentine is an American C.I.A. agent who turned to a life of crime. She was the best spy the C.I.A. ever had." He explained.

"The C.I.A. has never heard of her."

"That's because she wiped herself from very data base in the whole world."

"Ok how do we find her?"

"_You _don't Tom does." He said with his smirk.

"You son of a bitch you are not dragging Tom into any of your sick games again."

"He is the only one who knows her she lives in Rio."

"Rio?"

"Yes Rio. Why Lizzie is there something wrong?"

"No, Tom's in Rio catching up with old school friends."

"You really believe him?"

"Of course I do why wouldn't I?"

"Did you ever think that maybe he was going to see her?"

"No you are not doing this again, we are going to Rio and I'll show you that Tom and Valentine don't know each other."

"Ok Lizzie." He got up from the chair and walked over to her. She wanted to take a step back but she held firm to let him know she wasn't scared of him. She turned around to walk away, as she started to walk she felt him put his hand on the small of her back, she jump slightly at the unexpected contact.

Red asked Dembe to make plans for them to use his jet to fly them to Rio. The trip for her wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She thought it would be glamorous but the ride was bumpy and it made her feel sick through the whole trip.

* * *

**Let me know if you liked it,**

**Love Sarah Elizabeth Reddington xx**


End file.
